Double Barrel Shotgun
• Tier 6 of the Easter Egg Hunt • Tier 9 of Week 2 of Halloween Haunt (Event) • Tier 8 of Week 3 in Road to Glory 2016 • Tier 5 of Trial 1 in Spooky Nights • (through the Born to Dye Pack) • Tier 4 of Week 3 in Carnival 2017 (Event) • Tier 5 of Trial 1 in Summer Camp 5 |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 1 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 10 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Shotgun|currency = Gold}} dbs4.png|Old Design Of Double Barrel Shotgun. dbs1.png|Double Barrel Shotgun In Menu. dbs2.png|Double Barrel Shotgun Equipped View. 2015-07-06 15.24.10.png|As Seen In-Game. IMG_0572.PNG|Getting double kills! DBS.jpg|A real life "Double-Barrel" Shotgun! Screen Shot 2017-01-16 at 8.36.50 am.png|The weapon's reload animations (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-16 at 8.36.55 am.png|The weapon's reload animations (2). Screen Shot 2017-01-16 at 9.34.12 am.png|Back side of the gun as seen in-game. The Double Barrel Shotgun ''' is the 23rd weapon available and was added during the Elysium update. It costs and is unlocked at level 33; it boasts very high Damage and Agility but has low Range and Accuracy. Strategy Don't let the '''Double Barrel Shotgun's stats fool you. This is arguably one of the best non premium weapon in Respawnables, able to take out an opponent easily from mid range. The Accuracy is a lie, as it is dead accurate when aimed properly (it has more compact cross-hairs than the Blunderbuss). The Range is the same as the Shotgun Range, so it can kill Blunderbuss users with ease combined with its high Damage. The reloading speed can also be quite a let down but that won't be too bad as you are able to fire while reloading. It is also one of the best weapons to take down Elite Enemies as it is able to take down Whiplash with exactly one whole clip, and less shots for weaker elites. However the Damage reduces as the Range increases. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Double Barrel Shotgun is able to inflict an extremely high amount of Damage, which can even one-shot kill the most high armored players. *Can shoot while reloading (this interrupts the reload). *Able to be buffed by some Armors such as 50% damage buff when wearing S.F. Headset. Wearing 'Manmax' Bandana with Poison Hunter Pants give the player with all together 40% extra health!! Disadvantages *The Double Barrel Shotgun has a small effective Range. *At long range, its Damage is weak. ** Its Damage mainly depends how many pellets hit the target. *Reloads one-by-one, making for a slow reload. *It uses a pump-action mechanism, which makes you vulnerable to other Shotgun users if you didn't kill the enemy completely. *Its damage can be fully neutralized using the Leprechaun's Hat, Close Quarters Vest, and Biker Pants. *Like most of the gold weapons it's very expensive, being . Video Trivia *Oddly enough, the Double Barrel Shotgun has a bullpup feeding system indicated by the six feeding cylinders in the rear of gun which could have added up to 12 rounds rather than 10. * This was a very popular and widely used weapon until the Close Quarters Vest piece made you resistant to 60% of the Double Barrel Shotgun's Damage. By aiming carefully at point blank range, it can still OHKO. * This weapon isn't based on anything, due to the fact that it uses a pump action function, whereas the real life '''Double Barrel Shotguns '''are break action. * It takes one whole round of 10 bullets to kill Whiplash (when he's at full Health) if you're at close-enough Range, while it will only take 4-5 bullets to kill him if you equip the S.F. Headset! * It is possible to get a double kill if 2 players have really low health while being near one another. * When it was first released, the fire rate was extremely faster, before being nerfed in multiple later updates. Glitch When holding down fire button and press the reload button rapidly, the player has a chance to fire more than one shot without having to do the pump action in quick manner. See also *Nightmare *Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Gold Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:1 Range Weapons Category:1 Accuracy Weapons Category:3 Agility Weapons